


Thunderstorms

by statictremors



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statictremors/pseuds/statictremors
Summary: Set during the time jump in the S3 finale in which Daisy leaves S.H.I.E.L.D.





	Thunderstorms

Daisy hated thunderstorms.

She had hated them as far back as she could remember.  The deafening sound of them led to long sleepless nights.  The flash of lightning terrified her as it lit up the entirety of the St. Agnes Orphanage.  So, thunderstorms were never a good thing for Daisy.

But this one was so much worse.  It brought a certain pain, and her eyes watered with every crack of thunder, and every flash of lightning.

This was the first thunderstorm since Lincoln Campbell had died.

It shouldn’t have been him.  It should have been her, she told herself.  Lincoln had let her find herself after she had discovered her powers, after she had found out her real name.  And in the end, all he got was death.

Why couldn’t it have been her?

It had only been a few days, but to Daisy, it felt like years.  When someone smiled at her, she thought about his smile, and the pain he hid behind it.  When she thought about her powers, she thought about Lincoln’s, and how he always wanted to do was help others, with or without them.  And when she saw her team, she thought about Lincoln, and how he had never felt like he belonged.  How he felt like an outsider.

He loved her.  And she loved him too.  But she never got to tell him.  Fate had decided he wasn’t going to hear her tell him how he had allowed her to find herself, and how she loved him so much, how she wanted a life with him.  No, instead all they got was the transmission cutting off before she could say it.

She walked the halls as her teammates slept.  As they looked to tracking down the newest Inhuman, as they looked to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D.  But would it really matter?  Would any of it feel better, when her heart was so broken?  When Lincoln wasn’t there?

He had died so she could live.  That was the worst part of it all.  She had been ready to sacrifice herself to take out Hive, to pay for the mistakes she had made.  But then he had taken her place, and was gone before she could even fully comprehend what was happening.  No proper goodbye.  He was just gone.

No more, Daisy told herself.  Nobody else would sacrifice themselves so that she could live.  Not like when Trip had died trying to save her.  And not like how Lincoln had died.  She wouldn’t let it happen.  She couldn’t.

The thunderstorm had never felt more silent as she moved to get her things.  Perhaps the world had pressed pause for her.  Perhaps just given her this moment to say goodbye.

She wondered how they would react.  How her team would feel knowing she was gone.  Jemma would cry.  Fitz would try and find an explanation for it all, some logical reason that he would never find.  Mack would tell himself that he could bring her back if he could just talk to her.  He would tell her that it wasn’t her fault, but there was no point to that.  May would try and comfort them all, and hide her own pain away so she could be there for everyone.  And Coulson would search for her.  He wouldn’t stop looking for her anytime soon.  But Daisy could handle it.  She had run for most of her life.  This would not be any different.

So, she left.  She tried to write a note, but she couldn’t.  Because she couldn’t put it into words why she was leaving.  Not really, anyway.  And would they even understand?  She had no idea.

It seemed just like yesterday that S.H.I.E.L.D. had found her.  When she wasn’t Daisy Johnson, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and Inhuman.  When she was just Skye, hacker for The Rising Tide.  When she hadn’t met her parents, and discovered the horrible truth.  When she hadn’t met so many loved ones, and when she didn’t feel all this pain and guilt and anger and every negative emotion there was.

All the what ifs crossed her mind.   What if her mother had been peaceful and loving, and she lived a happy life in Afterlife with Lincoln? What if Hive hadn’t come through the portal and led to that terrible day?  And what if she had stayed Skye the rest of her life?  Could she and Lincoln still have found each other, or was the world always just going to play a cruel joke on her?

So, with the thunderstorm as strong as ever, each flash of lightning reminding her of the man she loved, she walked, and walked, and walked, until she couldn’t feel her legs anymore and just fell asleep under a random bridge.

**\-------------------------------------------------------**

The sun shined brightly in the sky that morning.  If the storm hadn’t been so loud, nobody would have guessed it had happened.  Daisy rubbed at her eyes as she stood atop a building, the entire city surrounding her.  Soon, S.H.I.E.L.D. would realise that she was gone, and they would begin to look for her.  So, she had to keep moving.

It was for the best, Daisy told herself, as she pushed out all the memories that flooded her brain.  May’s occasional smile that carried so much warmth with it.  Fitzsimmons joking around with her and making her feel like she had a family.  Mack calling her Tremors.  And Coulson just always being there, doing what he could for her.

But it was for the best.

She looked out upon the city, and a small smile graced her face.

Lincoln’s words still ran through her mind. _‘Our gifts don’t have to be terrifying.  They’re a part of us.  I felt lost before I came here too.  Looking for answers in all the wrong places.  But we’re connected to something bigger and older than we could’ve ever imagined.  Something extraordinary.  Don’t walk away from it.’_

“Sky’s the limit.” She whispered.

No one was going to die for her.

No more sacrifice.

No more loss.

No more pain.

No more thunderstorms.


End file.
